FATE
by Jane3
Summary: Two strangers meet in a bar in what becomes a night they won't ever forget (HHH, Steph, others)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with WWFE, however, Madeleine Allens and Bruce David are my originals  
  
I thought I would try my hand at drama/romance. Without further ado,  
  
FATE  
  
INTRO:  
  
Hunter leaned back against the bar, downing another shot of whiskey. He chuckled to himself as he thought about what he was just about to do two hours earlier. Slowly, he shoved his hand into his pocket and felt the small velvet box in his palm. 'Jesus,' he thought. He was going to ask her to marry him tonight. Hunter knew he loved Maddy. But how could she do that to him? As soon as it had happened, he drove off to the local pub and became one of its patrons, drowning his sorrows out with the aid of alcohol. He buried his sad thoughts deep in the back of his mind as he noticed the beautifully seductive woman sitting across from him. Just the same, looking as depressed as he was.  
  
Perhaps, it was that similar, sad look in her beautiful blue eyes that first drew him to her. No matter what it was, he was not prepared for what this first meeting would initiate.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Stephanie felt eyes on her. Pushing a chunk of hair out of her face she turned to see who it was. It was the guy who had came in a bit earlier. She looked at some of the female faces around her, trying to make eye contact with this someone. She turned around to see what the big deal was. The site of him took her breath away. It was obvious to her, like herself, he was in some sort of depression. Anyone in this damn place had to be. She was depressed alright, and with good reason no doubt. Damn Bruce for making her feel this way. How could he cheat on her. Again. She knew he was sorry, he always was, and somehow, she had always found it in her heart to forgive him. But, thoughts of Bruce left her mind as she now gazed at the tall statuesque man dressed in black who was nervously pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
Stephanie couldn't help but think about how incredible this man looked. He had long blonde hair tied back in a taut ponytail and was wearing a black cable sweater that strained against his muscular chest and torso. She could tell that he had a perfectly chiseled body. No wait. How could she have thoughts like this. She had Bruce. She loved Bruce, and he was perfect. She had to snap out of it. However, she couldn't help herself and that wandering McMahon eye she inherited from her father. She observed him further. There was deep hurt in his eyes. Anyone could see it. It was plain as day.  
  
Sensing some kind of strange connection, Hunter approached her. As he neared her, but only one foot away, he was thrown back by her intense beauty. She had silky brown hair, shiny blue eyes and extremely kissable full lips. Nonsense, he shook those thoughts out of his head. As he pulled a chair alongside of her, she shuddered nervously. She had never seen a more handsome man.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hunter. I noticed that you were all alone," he said sincerely. God, he needed someone to talk to. She noticed his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of brown she had ever seen.  
  
"Hey," she smiled nervously suddenly accustoming herself to his powerful presence. "I'm Steph. Well, I'm not quite alone," she said, glancing around the room, "Just lonely," she said sadly.  
  
God, why was she being so damn open with this guy. This guy that she knew nothing of, other than that he was Hunter and that he was gorgeous.  
  
"Heh, we've got an awful lot in common then," he said lowering his eyes to the table. What was he thinking, just saying that to her.  
  
He seemed sweet, and something about him allowed her to endear herself to him. As time passed, things were no longer awkward. Hell, they poured their hearts out to each other. All their problems, all their worries, the release felt incredible--for both of them. They couldn't help but simultaneously think. 'If only'. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was that they were both vulnerable. Maybe, it was fate. 


End file.
